Dream
by Rosenrot234
Summary: Schneider has a semi wet dream with his friend and bandmate, Richard. Next part in story of mine


The room was dimly lit from an unknown source. The memory of Richard tending to his hand was playing in his head as he slept. Only the memory seemed warmer then when it actually happened. Richards gentle yet curious voice played again. Of all the things to talk about he choose his hair. Saying he missed the medium curls he once had. Now it was short and cropped, covering a good portion of his face. The scene took a turn and Richard spoke again.

"Your face..." he spoke softly.

"...what about it?" he could only reply. Suddenly he felt his hair move as Richard brushed it away with his free hand.

Wait...this didnt happen...he thought in his sleep. Shaking his head trying to wake up. He could only watch...

"It covers your face..." Richard touched his cheek with warm fingers. "your too handsome to hide away like that." he smiled

Handsome? Did he just say that? He thought, feeling confused as all hell. Yet his dream self remained calm in a gentle stare. He watched on.

Schneider was silent as if in bliss to Richards touch. The guitarist moved his hand under the drummers slender chin. Leaned in and brought his face closer to his. His breath warm and inviting to Christophs cold face. The drummers response was moving his hand and lacing his fingers around his friends. Letting the corner of his mouth raise in a slight smile. Feeling Richards heartbeat through his palm, his own had started to quicken by a few beats. Their faces dangerously close. Then Richard leaned forward more and tilted his head.

In his sleep he started to mumble, back in reality as his body shook.

"Richard...what are you doing?" he spoke both in reality and his dream. Only to be interupted by Richards finger as he rested it on his lips. He wasnt scared, this wasnt a nightmare to him. Just surprised he was thinking this up! He curled in his sleep, enjoying the warmth spreading throughout his body. As foreign as it was.

Richard looked at him straight in the eyes. The lighting revealing soft mature lines around his eyelids.

"Just...trust mir..." Richard whispered, ending the sentence in his German tongue. Schneider slowly nodded in response, looking into his eyes. Richard leaned in again, his shoulders pushing forward as he moved. Both closed their eyes as their lips met. Each soft and warm to the touch. Schneider leaned back a few inches, his instincts telling him to pull away. Richard was relaxed, teasing with his tongue until Christoph finally opened his mouth. The muscle moved quick but sure. His own going slow, not sure of what to do. His grip on Richards hands tightening in anticipation. Richard remained calm, not forcing himself in. Schneider had to stop for air, he opened his eyes finally. Heat rushing everywhere inside him, warming even his bones. Relaxing as the guitarist kept his position with a small smirk. After a few quick gasps Christoph leaned in, hoping he'd get to feel him again. Richard only chuckled and they met again. Schneider welcomed him this time, his hand that was holding Richards slipped away and landed on his shoulder. It was comforting having him under his friend. His massive shoulders over him yet he was being so gentle with him. In a quick turn Richard started to kiss his neck. He could hear himself whimper...

--------------

Christoph woke with a start, shooting up from his sweat soaked pillow. Breathing heavily...he felt sick...he felt like...

He walked quickly to his personal bathroom and started up his sink. With a lurch he held his stomach, unsure of what just happened. His face felt hot yet his body felt sickengly cold. Landing on his knees he could still reach the sink. With shaking fingers he splashed the cold water on his face. The droplets making his eyes heavy. His body shook as he felt like retching. Only to just spit into the porcelain, watching it swirl down the drain didnt help at all. He convulsed again, still nothing came out but saliva.

Allright Doom...what just happened?...he tried to think, trying to get the misty images out of his head. The water dripping off the tip of his nose. His now wet hair sticking to his face. He wanted to move it but he couldnt find any strength to do so.

...i was dreaming...simply dreaming...and i was...Richard...he...I...

"oh gott..." he groaned, splashing more water on his face. When his stomach settled down his mind started working again.

..he touched my face...i felt it...it felt so foreign...yet ...soothing...but wrong it felt so odd at once! and that kiss...we used tongue...Richard and his tongue...why did they...

He tightly grabbed the sides of his face and gritted his teeth. Not wanting to wake the others. Especially Richard for it would feel too awkward to see him like this. Kneeling down and gagging over a dream where he kissed a man.

"why?" he growled, shutting the water off. Catching himself in the mirror, he looked like he had a sickness of some sort. His eyes traveled down the glass. observing his body, the water dripping onto his chest giving him chills. He started to notice his ageing and how it was starting to show. At least he thought it was. Placeing his fingers along his jaw. He remembered their first music video, he was thinner then. His jaw bones more noticeable to boot. Now his face flushed out around his cheeks. Not by alot but he bothered him nonetheless. Standing up slowly he rested his hands on the sink, slouching over causing his arms to stick out. At least drummings done him some justice, he thought. When everything stopped spinning he straightned his spine, observing his stomach once more. Yup, he wasnt as young as he was when the band started. But then again when your sitting down most of the time one can only expect.

You know how its believed that people have a good side and a bad side? Those silly little cartoon angel and devils on your shoulder? well...they started up in his head.

The evil one popped up in his head, a mini him with horns and a tail. the angel soon followed with his halo and wings. Schneider merely rested his tired head on his hands and tried to gather his thoughts.

"dont worry about it christoph dear, it was only a dream..." the angel tried to comfort him.

"yeah a wet dream of him and richard about to fuck!" the demon laughed with a swish of his tail. Schneiders head poked up.

"but...we only kissed..." he spoke into the mirror to himself.

"yes christoph but it was something you couldnt control.." the angels wings twitched.

"christoph and richie sittin in a tree. F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" the demon hissed.

"shut it you" was schneiders response. His face finally starting to cool down. The demon continued to hum his new tune with a sick smirk.

"it was a dream...nothing more..." angel whispered softly as if trying to make sure the demon couldnt hear him. He was starting to calm down, breathing slower. "just go back to sleep, put the dream behind you..." all was good until demon started to cackle.

"talk about putting stuff behind ya!" he snarled at schneider. Christoph snorted and wanted to swat away at the annoying pest but it was then he realized it was all in his weary head. So he could only listen, whoo lucky him. "i mean have you seen his pants? gee how did it get so wet down there i wonder? I bet your sheets have new mystery stains! am i making it up! go look for yourself!" demon vanished.

Come to think of it, he did feel wetness between his legs. He was hoping it was just the water or sweat. In a haste he checked with his hands.

"oh fuck.." he slammed his forehead on the sink. Not only did he have a dream where he kissed his friend, who was a man. He whacked off to it as well. He could here the little devil in him singing f-u-c-k-i-n-g over and over. Schneider groaned and stood back up. Walking towards the hamper, he pulled out a "dry" pair of boxers and quickly changed. Enjoying the sudden warmth of it all. Shoving his old pair into the box. "good riddance." he scoffed.

He moved a strand piece of hair that got in his eye away and finally walked out of his bathroom. His eyes half shut from really wanting to go back to sleep. Pulled over the blanket and fell back on the mattress with a thud. He tried to get into a comfortable position quickly, he wanted sleep more then anything right now. All was good...until he felt his leg touch something damp on the sheets.

"dammiiitt..." schneider groaned. rolling off of his bed quickly grabbing his blanket and pillow. Landing on the hard carpet floor, curling into the fetal position and shutting his eyes tight.

that night he fell asleep on the floor, this time no dreams came to his mind.

----------------------------------------------------


End file.
